


The Free Use Hotel

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Free Use, Gangbang, Hotel Sex, Incest, Love Hotels, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sleeping sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Taiyang and Summer have booked the family into a first class hotel where only the men pay and the women go free. That's not the only thing going free however, and the free use hotel will soon eke out all the dirty little desires and hidden fantasies of its guests. Room service to maids, holiday activities to pool time fun. It's no holds barred at the free use hotel - and that goes double for the other guests, who are much a part of the entertainment as customers.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 22
Kudos: 166





	The Free Use Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Midnightson

* * *

Taiyang stretched his arms over his head, drawing in a deep breath as he inspected the hotel room. It was large, with a queen-size bed, a wardrobe to the right, a balcony to the left and a long sofa resting by the wall. Opposite the bed lay a large TV secured to the wall, while two stands on either side of the bed had lamps and phones by which to reach reception.

Sliding the glass doors open, he stepped out onto the balcony and peered down at the swimming pool below, dimly lit so late at night. The noise from downstairs told him the party was still on for plenty of people, but they’d arrived late.

“Hey dad. Fancy meeting you here.”

He glanced to the right in time to see Yang leant on the balcony, one hand resting on it and the other waving to catch his attention. His eldest daughter was wearing a pale white dress and a wide brimmed straw hat to keep out the sun. He could see her bare toes poking over the edge. From her position side on to him, he could even see just a glimpse of pale boob peeking out from her loose dress, visible beneath her armpit.

Yang was at that age, seventeen, and as beautiful as she was, she wasn’t afraid to flaunt it. He just knew she was going to be a terror around the pool, driving all the boys mad and the girls wild with jealousy. It wasn’t always on purpose.

On Yang’s wrist lay a simple blue band, marking her as all-inclusive. Ruby had a red one, which meant the same thing but limited her access to certain things, alcohol and the hotel’s casino. Things she was too young for. Most people in the hotel had blue like Yang, Summer included, but his was a solid gold.

“Careful.” He nodded to her hands. “Don’t lean over the balcony.”

“I’ll be fine, dad.” Yang did as she was told even so and drew back, earning a pleased sound from him. As a huntress, she could recover from and survive a fall of that height, but that didn’t mean she should take silly risks.

“You’ll be fine, but you’ll be upset if you lose that band and end up getting charged for drinks.”

“Yeah, I know.” Yang toyed with the band and laughed. “This is so cool. I can’t believe we could afford to come to a place like this, and all-inclusive too. As much food, drink and sweets as we want. This must be what it feels like to be rich and famous.”

“Probably so. It’s rather nice, isn’t it?”

“Wasn’t all this expensive?”

“Family discount. I only had to pay for myself. You, Ruby and your mother got to come for free.”

“Whoah. Lucky!”

“Hmm. It certainly is that. Don’t think you and Ruby can get up to anything crazy, though. Your room is right next to ours and the walls aren’t that thick. Your mother and I will hear if anything strange goes on in there.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Since when does _Ruby_ do crazy anyway?”

“I was more talking about you. No inviting any boys back.”

“Like she’d let me!”

As if summoned by her name, Ruby yelled something from within the room. He could hear her excitement, so she probably wasn’t in any trouble. Knowing them, they wouldn’t have started unpacking yet and likely wouldn’t bother at all, just drawing their clothes out the suitcases as they needed them. He wouldn’t blame them. Holidays were for fun, not being forced to do chores.

_And this’ll certainly be a lot of fun._

“Gotta go,” Yang quipped. “Ruby needs me. Don’t you and mom get up to anything weird either. Those thin walls go both ways!”

The glass door to their room clicked shut behind her and Taiyang followed suit, taking one last breath of the clean, salty air and stepping back inside. The shower was still going strong, Summer enjoying herself, so he kicked off his shoes and hopped up onto the bed, flicking off the mints on the pillows and laying back.

Picking up the TV remote, he flicked it on and jumped through a few channels. It was the usual assortment of movies, all-inclusive in the holiday package, but also the local news and the typical channels. Taiyang skipped through a few as he listened to Summer singing, the familiar sound making him smile.

He looked down at his golden armband, the plastic imprinted with the name of the hotel, which was simply `Indulgence`. Their slogan promised complete indulgence of one’s every dream. Catch in its own right, but also fitting. Holding the remote in his other hand, he pointed the top of it at the golden band.

The screen flashed blue and the words `Gold Customer` appeared in the centre.

The screen went black, a small green digit at the top waiting for an input. Taiyang inserted 116 and waited for the screen to flicker once. A moment later, it showed a view from the corner of a room, looking down on a blond man laid out on his bed, remote control aimed at his television. He waved a hand and watched as the man mimicked it.

Pressing up, he brought up the next channel – 116-B.

The channel flashed into focus, catching the perfect view of Summer’s lovely bottom glistening wet with water running down her back. Her long hair was soaked, some of it falling forward to cover her generous bosom. Her nipples stood out bright pink, bubbly with suds and shower gel that she worked up and down her body, singing wonderfully the whole time.

Taiyang leaned back and crossed both arms behind his head, watching his wife shower. He wasn’t the only one. A black bar on the right showed a host of comments, all of them vulgar and streaming down rapidly.

_“Look at that whore.”_

_“I’d pay anything to fuck that ass.”_

_“Those tits are amazing. Xxx.”_

_“Lucky bastard gets to fuck that every night.”_

“Yes, I do,” Taiyang said, laughing happily. There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t consider himself the luckiest man alive.

Summer continued unawares, running her hands down her body as she strained her hair and stepped out, facing the hidden camera and giving everyone a wonderful show of her full breasts. Taiyang grunted and unzipped his fly, fishing out and stroking his hardening cock with one hand. The camera must have been in the mirror because she checked herself in it carefully, drying her hair with enough force to make her breasts dance.

The comments were going wild.

All things came to an end, however. Summer pulled on a white dressing gown and Taiyang quickly switched off the TV, pushing the remote away as Summer stepped out, bare feet and hair still a little damp. She walked around the corner and spotted him, dick out and in hand.

“Taiyang!” Giggling, she crawled onto the bed and up to him, laying down beside him with one hand brushing teasingly over his erection. “Talk about impatient! We’ve not even been here an hour yet.”

“Can’t help it.” He leaned in and she met him halfway. Their kiss was soft, for now. “Hearing you in the shower got me thinking about it, and there wasn’t much I could do from there.”

“Flatterer.” Summer’s fingers curled around and pumped him softly. “I bet you were having all kinds of dirty thoughts.”

“Guilty as charged.”

He wondered how many other gold customers might be watching them right now, watching Summer give him a hand job. Reaching over, he tugged the hem of her gown open, exposing a single, creamy tit to both his eyes and those of their voyeuristic audience. Summer smiled and made no effort to close it, instead pumping him steadily for a few seconds before letting go.

“Tease.”

“We have plenty of time to play later – and it shouldn’t be vanilla if we’re here.”

“I suppose not. You had something in mind?”

“Who says I have to?” Summer rolled over and rummaged around in her bag. When she came back up it was with a brochure given by the hotel. The front cover labelled it as `VIP Only – Gold Customers`.

Opening the brochure, Summer cuddled into his shoulder, balancing it in such a way that they could read it together. The initial pages detailed the usual things you’d expect, safety information, how to use the room service, where to go in the case of a fire.

It was the later pages that were a little more interesting.

“Gold bands mark our special VIP customers,” Summer read aloud. She flicked her finger against his. “My big man is special.”

“You know me.”

“I’m just a lowly blue,” she teased, shaking her own before reading on. “Gold customers have access to services and options beyond what other holders have. Please be sure not to share such information with people not of gold status. Oops. Too late for that.”

Taiyang wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Gold bands include special `Golden Package Options`. Please see page four. Oooh.”

Summer skipped ahead excitedly. Page four was split into two sections, the top showing `Blue and Red Packages` which included things like jet ski lessons, scuba diving, paragliding and the other things you might expect. Holiday events, trips and activities that either families or couples could get involved with. Some were obviously more geared toward adults like nature walks and spa and beauty therapy.

And then, there were the Gold Packages.

“Heartbreak Experience,” Summer read. “Allow you or your loved one to experience the feeling of young love gone wrong by being whisked on a torrid romance with a young stud/darling who will win your heart, only to cruelly break it and humiliate you. Additional Options: Our stud/darling will expose and shame you before his friends, handing you around to be used for their entertainment in a rough, no holds barred gangbang nightmare you’ll never forget.”

Holy shit.

“Hmm. What’s this?” Summer teasingly stroked her index finger up and down his rock hard cock. “Someone is excited by the thought of that. Are you imagining me being broken hearted and tossed around like a sack of meat?”

Taiyang swallowed.

“Or are you imagining _Yang_ being tricked and fucked like that?”

His cock jumped in place, jerking up suddenly.

“Thought so~” Giggling, Summer kissed the underside of his chin. “You’re so naughty. Does the thought of Yang being led along like a little schoolgirl and then _fucked_ like a whore get you excited?” Her fingers wrapped around him and squeezed tight. “Do you want to see her crying out like an addled little slut, a cock in every hole?”

Taiyang groaned, precum oozing out from his tip over his wife’s fingers.

“Hmm. Just the thought of that gets you off, doesn’t it? You’re such a bad parent.”

“Wha-?”

Summer’s eyes flashed and he recognised the mischievous glint too late. Rolling over him, she giggled and snatched up the remote, flicking the TV on before he could stop her. Instantly, the interior of their empty shower was revealed, the wall and shower curtains still wet. Taiyang groaned and brought a hand up over his eyes.

“You _were_ watching me!” Summer crowed. “Oh, that’s so sweet! And here I thought you’d be browsing through all the other rooms looking for some sexy young woman to perv on.”

Grumbling, he kissed her neck. “You’re the only woman I need and it’s not like anyone here can compare to you.”

“You’re such a softie.” Turning, she pecked him on his lips. “But don’t let that stop you. We’re here to have fun.” Summer flicked through a few channels, quickly finding a rather gorgeous woman as old as they with black hair and feline ears. She had the fattest ass he’d ever seen, which dripped with water as she stood under the spray.

Taiyang’s dick twitched again.

“Smash or pass,” Summer teased.

“Smash, obviously. But if it was a choice between you and her, I’d pick you.”

The game continued for a few minutes, Summer flicking through channels showing families and couples, sometimes having sex in their beds, other times in the shower or walking around in states of undress. The entire hotel was open to him as a Gold Customer and she took full advantage, always posing the same question, smash or pass.

Eventually, Summer typed in 117. The room appeared, showing two young girls, one blonde and the other brunette, laid out in their beds chatting to one another. Taiyang’s breath caught in his throat, his dick nervously twitching in Summer’s hand.

Her breath tickled his ear. “Smash or pass.”

“S – Summer. That’s-”

“Shhh. I know who it is. Smash or pass, baby?”

Taiyang licked his suddenly dry lips. “Which?”

“Hmm. Let’s start with Yang.”

On the screen, Yang was laid out on her front, her black pyjama shorts doing little to cover her long, smooth legs that kicked lazily in the air behind her. Her orange top had ridden up slightly, exposing the gentle arch of her back, while her long blonde hair fanned out all around her like spun silk. Though he couldn’t see her front, he could imagine her large breast bunched up and squashed against the mattress, her creamy cleavage tempting him.

He was afraid, but at the same time Summer was gently stroking him and her smile was anything but judgmental. He swallowed and took a risk. “Smash.”

“Mm. Good boy.” Summer licked his ear. “And Ruby?”

Petite, pale, laid out on her front with her small feet dangling off the edge of the bed, her body hidden by her polka-dot pyjama bottoms and her black tank top. Her body was less developed than Yang’s and likely always would be, but she looked so much like Summer had when they first started Beacon that he couldn’t help but imagine their earlier years making out in closets. At fifteen Ruby was younger than even that, a small and cute little package of soft skin and bubbly charm.

“Smash,” he gasped. “Smash so fucking hard.”

Summer slid a knee over him suddenly, rising up to sit on his thighs with his cock pushing up against her slick entrance. Her robe fell, exposing her in all her glory. Summer stared down on him, lips quirked up at the edges.

“And me…?”

Taiyang answered the only way he could, dragging his lovely wife down onto his hard cock.

“Let me show you, baby.”

* * *

An hour later, they snuggled together in the aftermath, sweaty and naked and entwined atop the sheets. Summer hadn’t thought to change the channel so they could still see Ruby and Yang, now asleep beneath the covers. They hadn’t heard anything. The walls weren’t quite _that_ thin.

“You’re thinking about them, aren’t you?”

Taiyang’s soft shaft tensed a little.

“It’s your fault. You keep bringing them up.” He eyed her. “Almost like you _want_ me to.”

Summer met his gaze. “Maybe I do.”

“What…?”

She didn’t answer but pushed herself up into a sitting position against the stack of pillows. He rose with her, questions on his lips, but she pointed the remote at the screen instead. “I was reading the brochure. There’s an options menu for this if you scan your band again.”

“Summer, what did you just-”

“Let me show you.” She took his hand and scanned the golden bracelet, and sure enough a box appeared on the right of the screen. On it were numerous options with prices beside. Taiyang’s heart skipped several beats. “How about more heating,” Summer teased, highlighting an option and clicking `Pay`. A slider came up, like it would for volume, and Summer teased it up a few notches.

There was no visible reaction on the screen for a few minutes. Taiyang waited in silence, unsure what to say or do. After three minutes elapsed however, Yang squirmed in her bed, pushing the sheets down, apparently too hot to deal with them.

Her orange vest had ridden up in her sleep, letting him see her soft and tempting belly with the little dimple of her belly button. On the bed beside hers, Ruby kicked the blankets off without waking up, curling up on her side.

“We could go warmer,” Summer said. “Or we could try something else.”

“Summer, what are-”

“How about sleep?” she asked, dodging the question. Summer clicked the pay icon again and the camera suddenly registered some faint and almost invisible gas being released from the headboards of the bed. It drifted up and down over the heads of his sleeping girls. They didn’t react, but their overheated fidgeting died away, both girls laying limp.

Sleeping gas.

“Looks like that’ll keep them out until morning. Useful for letting them go to bed early.” She eyed him saucily. “Or for _other_ things.”

“Summer…” Gently, he pushed the remote away, turning her to face him. “W – What are you suggesting?”

“I think you know, Tai.”

“I… I…” He had an idea. A very dangerous idea. A tempting idea. An idea he didn’t dare voice because if he was wrong then she’d hate him forever. His cock was hard as iron once more. His blood was pumping faster than it ever had before. “Are you – I… I need you to say it, Summer. I can’t guess wrong. Not that you’d say – that you’d let me…”

“What?” Leaning forward, she whispered, “Maybe _this_ will make it clear.”

Summer pointed the remote at the TV and chose a final option.

The door to Room 117 was unlocked.

This was real. This… This was an unmistakeable gesture and Summer was already watching him, eyes shining. He could barely breathe. Ruby and Yang were fast asleep and would continue to be so thanks to the gas, and Summer had unlocked the door. Unlocked the door for him.

He couldn’t pass the opportunity up.

“A – Are you sure?”

“It’s our holiday. Our time. We should enjoy ourselves. Just, one thing…” He waited with bated breath. “Be gentle with Ruby.”

He nodded. That went without saying, and yet she _hadn’t_ said anything about her sister. “And Yang?”

Summer’s lips curled up.

“Ruin her.”

* * *

The door to his daughters’ room was open and swung inward with a quiet creak. The warmth from inside rushed out and over him. Taiyang stood there silently for a long moment, looking up and down the corridor as though expecting to be challenged. When that didn’t happen, he slid inside and drew the door shut with a soft click.

His feet padded over the carpet as he crept into the room, waiting for Yang and Ruby to wake up and ask what he was doing.

The phone in the room went off.

Taiyang jumped in panic and pushed back into the door. The high-pitched ringing continued for several more rings, and as neither of the girls woke up to answer it, he found the confidence to creep in. The light from outside shone through the windows, illuminating the girls laid out atop their blankets. Stumbling by with his eyes locked onto them, he answered the phone.

“H – Hello?”

_“It’s me.”_

His breath came out in a rush. “Summer. You scared the daylights out of me.”

_“You were taking too long. Turn on the TV to me.”_

“If the girls wake up-”

_“They didn’t wake up to the phone ringing.”_

That was a good point. The phone hadn’t been quiet by any means and Yang wasn’t a heavy sleeper. If she could have, she’d have woken up. That thought had him panting slightly as he looked over her. His eldest was asleep on the very bed he was against, her face tilted his way, eyes closed and lips gently parted.

Her stomach was bare and he reached out with a shaky hand. His fingers touched flesh, ghosting over her warm skin.

_“Hmm. I saw that~”_

“S – Summer…”

_“Turn the TV on.”_

He did as she instructed, using the remote on Yang’s bedside table. Flashing his band over it, he tuned back into Room 116. On the screen, Summer came into focus, staring at the TV with her legs spread and her hand rubbing over her slit.

_“Leave it like that. I want you to watch me watching you. Which are you going to do first? Ruby? Yang?”_

Nervously, he looked down at Yang again. He was still expecting this to blow up in his face but the longer it went on without them waking, the more comfortable he became. He’d pulled some pants on to travel the short distance to their room and his dick was straining against them.

Ruby was so small and cute that he wanted to smother her but she was also younger and easily bruised. He wasn’t in the mood for patience and Yang was so vulnerable on the bed next to him. “Yang,” he decided. “I’m starting with Yang.”

_“Good. Don’t be gentle.”_

The line clicked as she hung up, Summer reaching off-screen to put the phone down.

Taiyang did the same, glancing back down to Yang as he did. She was laid out on her side but a gentle push to one shoulder rolled her over. The arm she’d had on the bed swung back and over, landing flat over her stomach as she lay on her back before him.

_If she wakes up…_

It wouldn’t hurt to test it, right?

“Yang,” he whispered, touching a hand to her cheek. “Yang, baby. It’s me. Wake up.” He rubbed a thumb over her cheek and down to her lips. They were so full and soft. He dipped his thumb into one, gasping as wet warmth engulfed his digit. “Y – Yang,” he croaked, throat dry. “Wake up, baby. Wake up for me.”

Her breath rushed out against his thumb, lips smacking sleepily against him.

Taiyang’s crotch hurt so bad. He had to push his pants down or his dick would snap! It _shot out_ as he did, springing up like a murder weapon. He couldn’t imagine it had ever been harder than it was now, angled down toward his sleeping daughter.

“You have to wake up,” he whispered to Yang, hands slipping down her smooth neck, gripping for a moment around her throat before drifting further still. His fingers smoothed over her bosom, reaching up to cup her large breasts, bigger even than Summer’s, and squeeze them tight.

“Mmm,” Yang murmured without waking up. Her forehead twitched just a little.

He didn’t care. He had Yang’s tits in his hands and they were squashed up against his palms. It didn’t matter that her orange tank top stood in the way – he could feel her nipples beyond it. He could feel the heat from her body burning his palms. There was no stopping himself from giving them a strong squeeze, gripping them right to make them bunch up.

Yang didn’t wake up. Damn her for that. Damn her.

“I’m going to fuck you if you don’t. I…” He threatened, the words coming out weakly at first but soon with more strength. “I’ll rape you. I’ll rape you if you don’t wake up right now.” When she didn’t make a sound, he breathed out harshly. “I warned you, Yang. I – I warned you.”

He took hold of her legs and hauled her down to the foot of the bed, watching as her golden hair drifted up above her like a silk curtain. Taiyang let his hands dwell on her ankles and stroke up her shins, savouring the smooth, warm touch. Moving higher, he took her shoulders and turned her around on the bed, spinning her so that she was still on her back, but now with her head toward the foot of the bed. He then angled her and himself so that Summer could get a proper view.

“I’ll be taking your mouth first,” he told her breathlessly. He gently pulled her head over the edge of the bed so that it dipped back at a forty five degree angle. It took but a gentle touch to tease her lips open and his cock was already jumping aggressively, begging him to shove it in.

He lined himself up, squatting with his legs on either side of her head and his hands down on the mattress by her stomach. Every muscle in his legs tensed as she breathed out, wafting hot breath over his balls that had turned hard as stones from anticipation.

“Here goes,” he hissed, slowly sliding the head of his cock into her mouth. Yang’s lips weren’t open wide enough to take him fully but his tapered tip forced her wider, making her stretch to fit him. Her lips were soft but not as wet or hot as he’d hoped, but any disappointment soon vanished when he delved further and felt the rough, wetness of her tongue on the underside of his shaft.

Taiyang moaned loudly, cock jumping up to scrape against the roof of her mouth and his own head dipping, teeth gritted to ward away an instant climax. Hot, wet and tight, Yang’s breathing sucked in the air around his dick while her tongue rubbed up against him, pushing up on his sensitive underside. Yang’s throat constricted a little and she gagged, spattering warm saliva over his length.

He drew back a little to let her breathe, then eased in more slowly, making sure she didn’t choke as he worked himself deeper and deeper, his hips forcing her head to tilt back. Looking down, he could see her throat bulging as she took him deep, finally letting his balls rest against her nose.

It was a good look. Yang’s eyes closed, her mouth open, little trails of saliva dribbling down her cheeks while her hair fell to the floor in long, yellow waves. For him, it was like being trapped in a furnace and he lowered himself down, sinking his crotch onto her face while his own body laid out over hers.

He kissed her stomach, licked at her salty skin and swirled his tongue around her bellybutton, smiling as it jumped under him. There was no need to work himself in and out of her, Yang’s mouth was doing all the work for him, not sucking like Summer giving him a blowjob, but tongue and lips smacking sleepily, coating his shaft in saliva.

“So good,” he whispered, kissing below her bellybutton and toward her black shorts. “Your mouth is so good, Yang. God, I never realised how much I wanted this.” He tilted his head back down and kissed up from her naval to her shorts, making sure not to miss a single inch. Had he the time, or more likely the self-control, he’d have tasted every inch of her. As it was, he knew his body wouldn’t last and he wanted, no needed, to see more.

Yang’s tight shorts were pushed down her legs and left there. Wrapping his hands under her hips, he gripped her soft bottom and gave it a loving squeeze, then dipped his fingers further until they were on the underside of her thighs. He used them to pull her legs apart as much as her shorts would allow, enough for him to see her freshly shaven mound, ready for swimming in a bikini.

“Hmmm. Shave for me? How nice.” Tipping his mouth over her mount, he laid out fully over her, pushing his dick deeper into her mouth and squashing her breasts against his stomach. The smell of her sex tickled his nostrils, sweet and heady. He breathed in deeply of it before leaning down with closed eyes and dragging his tongue up between her puffy lips.

_Sweet like candy._ Taiyang wasn’t sure if the description was accurate or if he was just attributing the taste to her because that was what Yang felt like right now, a sweet treat to be enjoyed however he wanted.

Taiyang lay across her body eating her out while clumsily thrusting in and out her mouth. His own tongue dug deep, exploring her inner body while his nose tickled her slit. He worked his fingers up further, pulling her labia open to get deeper and deeper. He came up gasping, juices staining his chin and lower body tensing, his ass clenching tight and almost shooting his load. _Not yet,_ he thought, straightening up.

Yang’s face was far worse for wear for his wild fucking. Trails of spittle ran over her face now, some having even gone down over her closed eyes and mingled with her hair. She was always so passionate about that, he wondered what she’d say if she could see this. Probably scream. As it was, she mumbled something in her sleep, each word lovingly whispered into his spasming cock.

“I’m going to cum if you keep doing that,” he warned her. It was tempting to do so, but he was both afraid of choking her and he wanted so much more. Taking her chin with one hand, he slowly drew himself out, trailing some last saliva over her face. His cock glistened with spit.

The cold air was painful on it, his body aching to cum. He unsteadily squatted down over her face, stroking himself with one hand while ripping her sleeping vest up with the other. Her huge breasts spilled out and fell to the side, gravity taking hold.

They were Raven’s tits, so much larger than Summer’s and bigger than Ruby’s would ever be. It took both hands to draw them back together, squeezing them tight, the skin pale and milky, her nipples soft and pink. Lining himself up between them, he slowly thrust his cock at her cleavage, gliding between her soft mounts with a pleased hiss.

_My daughter is giving me a boob job. I’m fucking Yang’s tits while Summer watches._

Rolling his hips forward, Taiyang thrust into her again and again, his wet head poking out over her stomach, ready to shoot its load and coat her delicious belly in cum. He could have right there, wanted to, just to see her covered in milky white.

“Hold on,” he told himself. “Save yourself for the real prize. Argh. It’s no use.” Panting for breath, he pulled away and took Yang’s hair harshly, pulling her back up onto the bed and then grabbing a leg to spin her around. He wasn’t gentle. He couldn’t be. “I can’t wait,” he gasped, taking her leg and yanking her black shorts down. He left them on her other, dangling from her left ankle.

Wrenching her legs open, he pulled her hips up off the mattress, staring down on his defenceless girl splayed out, hair wet, face distorted, hands limp at her sides and his wet cock pushing against her tight entrance.

Something made him look back to the TV, one last hint of parental concern, waiting for Summer to tell him no, to shake her head and motion for him to stop what he was doing.

Summer plunged her fingers in and out her sex, sucking on her other hand while watching him with sparkling eyes. Seeing him looking, she nodded her head furiously, pushing her feet down and her hips up toward the screen.

Do it, her eyes said. Fuck her. Ruin her.

There was no stopping himself. His cock plunged inside and stretched Yang in an instant. He wasn’t sure if it hurt her, Yang gasped in her sleep but otherwise showed no reaction. Her hymen had technically been torn in training years ago so there wasn’t any blood. That was good, it let him focus on enjoying himself.

Hauling her down and onto him, Taiyang squatted at the foot of the bed fucking his daughter with a vengeance, driving into her with the thirst of a man on the brink. Yang’s legs kicked up behind him, her tits jostled and bounced and her back rose up off the bed as he dragged her ass into him, squeezing every millimetre of his dick into her warm tightness.

He couldn’t believe how much he wanted this. How he’d _never realised_ how much he wanted this. Looping a hand under her back, he drew her up and feasted on her stomach, kissing up to her tits before taking one into his mouth and biting down on the nipple, licking and sucking until it grew hard, all the while bouncing Yang in his lap and lunging up into her.

It wasn’t the gentle first time he’d shared with Summer, nor their soft lovemaking after. He _fucked_ Yang raw, taking out years of unrestrained and unknown anger on Raven out on her, pounding Yang down into the mattress, gripping her tits in both hands and _ramming_ into her until the bed itself shook violently and the floorboards creaked.

“I’m going to break you!” he shouted. He had to shout to be heard over the bed groaning. “I’m going to make it so that no one ever feels you as tight as this. Always showing off. Always walking around in shorts and tight shirts. You deserve this you – you slut!” His entire body trembled at calling her that, his own flesh and blood. “You slut,” he repeated, groaning and bunching over her until he was smothering her to the bed, ass pounding away. “Fucking whore. You bitch. God, you wonderful, tight, slutty little girl. Ah! Ah! Hah!”

His rhythm reached a fever pitch. Taiyang’s entire face scrunched up, sweat running down his face as he cupped hers to his, staring down at her sleeping visage, her face pinched with distress. _She can feel it,_ he realised. _Even if she doesn’t know, she can feel everything._

Far from stopping him in shock and horror, the thought only drove him to pound her harder. He fucked her raw, slamming into her pussy again and again.

He felt his climax coming. His dick shivered and grew cold inside her, then flushed warm. It pulsed and grew, tingling excitedly. Taiyang gave her the hardest final thrusts he could, then held still, teeth gritted as he exploded inside her.

“Ahhh! Gahhh!” His cock shot thick ropes of cum deep into her pussy, coating her with white. The fact it was his own daughter only made him cum harder, sealing both hands over her head to keep her still, digging his knees into the mattress to crawl further up and push as deep into her cunt as humanly possible. “Inside,” he wheezed. “I’m cumming inside you, Yang. Oh, Yang. I love you. God, I love you so much.”

He collapsed onto her, breathing heavily, penis still hard but slowly softening inside her. Yang’s body made for a soft and warm cushion, her pillowy breasts allowing his chin to rest with a perfect view of her slightly distressed face. Eventually, he grew soft enough that his dick slid out of her, along with a healthy dollop of cum. Though he wanted to fall asleep on her, he rolled off, knowing Summer would be able to see the aftermath of what he’d just done.

Taiyang thought briefly about tucking Yang in but decided against it. There would be other people watching, and quite frankly he wanted them to get a full view of her well-fucked body.

With the lust no longer clouding his mind, he felt more clearheaded than he had before. Enough to recognise the absolute lack of remorse or guilt. He rubbed Yang’s belly with a smile, imagining all the semen sloshing around in her womb. Sitting naked on the edge of her bed, he picked up the phone and called 116, watching on the screen as a post-orgasm Summer sleepily recached off screen.

_“That was amazing!”_ Summer’s voice was raw, her body sweaty. _“Oh God, Tai. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”_

“The hottest thing I’ve ever done,” he confessed. “You were right, Summer. I never realised how much I wanted to see her like this.” He leaned over to play with one of Yang’s soft breasts, rolling it around on her chest and tweaking her nipple. “I’m not going to be able to look at her in a swimming costume tomorrow and not pitch a tent.”

_“Maybe we can do something tomorrow then. You and me. Or maybe we can make Yang and Ruby do something together.”_ He knew from her voice that she didn’t mean building sandcastles. _“You’re not too tired though, are you? I still want to see round two.”_

Round two meant Ruby and Taiyang found his eyes drawn to her, sleeping peacefully curled up on her side, ignorant of what her sister had just been through. Her cute little face was peaceful, her button nose small and her pink lips gently parted.

_“Are you getting hard, baby?”_

Taiyang looked down at himself. “Can’t you tell?”

_“I can’t see you from that angle. I can see Ruby’s bed though, so make sure to do it there.”_

Summer couldn’t see him? Taiyang’s smile grew. “Sure. Give me a second to gather my second wind, baby. And make sure to stay on the bed yourself. I want to see you watching us.” He waited for her to hang up and lean back, touching herself again, but rather than put the phone down, Taiyang dialled 101 instead.

_“Hello,”_ a friendly voice said. _“Reception.”_

“Hi. This is Mr Xiao Long from Room 117. I’m a Gold Customer.”

_“I have you on our records, sir. How can we help?”_

Taiyang’s grin grew. “I’d like to order some room service.”

* * *

Taiyang guzzled at some bottled mineral water from the girls’ minifridge, walking back and forth to catch his breath and speed up his recovery. After fucking Yang so hard, he was more than a little dehydrated. Finishing the whole bottle, he tossed it into the trash and stepped past Yang’s bed, trailing one hand along her bare thigh as he went.

Yang really was a mess. Still asleep and breathing easily, her skin was flush and red with finger marks on her breasts and thighs and a pool of cum leaking out under her ass. He could have rolled her away from that but chose not to, liking the thought of everyone seeing her limbs spread and passed out, abandoned like a used condom.

Eventually he came to Ruby’s bed, standing at the side and gazing down on her.

With the rampaging lust out his system, he didn’t feel the need to rush this like he had with Yang. Kneeling on the mattress, he gently took her shoulder and rolled her onto her back. Ruby’s smaller breasts stretched against her black vest, while her pale stomach expanded with each breath. Taiyang tickled his fingers over her belly and watched her squirm in her sleep. Smiling, he teased her top upward, slowly revealing more and more of her young body.

“You’re so much like your mother,” he said, leaning down and tilting Ruby’s face toward his. He kissed her softly on the lips. A simple peck. He drew back after, waited a second, then leaned in to kiss her again, then repeated the motion a third time, stretching it out just a little longer. Ruby’s cherry lips tasted of sugar and ice-cream, which she’d undoubtedly snacked on before bed.

He leaned in a fourth time, but this time slid his tongue between her lips, teasing her open and into accepting him. His tongue ran over her teeth and gums, sought out her own tongue and rubbed against it, tasting her while his hand ran further up under her vest to cup one of her modest titties. Drawing back, he planted another soft kiss on her lips before sitting down and drawing the sleepy girl into his lap.

Being so rough with Yang hadn’t been fair and he promised himself he’d be gentler with Ruby. Leaning her back against his chest, he slowly peeled her black vest up and over her chest. They didn’t spill out or bounce like Yang’s, remaining perky mounds of milky white. He cupped them for Summer and the other voyeurs, flicking his fingers over her hardening nipples and watching Ruby’s face twist with discomfort. Her cheeks burned a pretty pink.

“Having nice dreams?” he teased, slipping one hand down to her polka dot pyjama bottoms. Rather than pushing down and into her, he let his hand trail over the top of the material and stroke her crotch gently. “They’re about to get a lot nicer.” He brought Ruby’s head up to look at the TV. “Look, Ruby. It’s mom.” Taking her hand, he made her wave. “Say hello.”

Ruby murmured sleepily.

On the screen, Summer waved back with one hand, but she soon paused and looked to the side, confusion writ across her face. Taiyang kept his head down, pretending he was playing with Ruby but watching through his lashes as Summer rose from the bed, pulled on her robe and stepped off screen to answer what must have been a knock on the door.

“Watch,” he whispered into Ruby’s ear. “Daddy has a surprise for mommy.”

Summer staggered back toward the bed with wide eyes and an open mouth, clearly startled but, at least to his eyes, more thrilled than horrified. She was quickly followed by a large man in a hotel uniform, who picked her up around the waist and threw her back onto the bed. Immediately, she was surrounded, four other men rushing in to grab her arms and pin them down outstretched while two more took a leg each.

The first one reached down and tugged the strap from her gown, ripping the fluffy white material open and exposing Summer to the five of them. Summer squirmed and writhed, struggling to break free.

Taiyang peeled Ruby’s pyjama bottoms down as the largest man climbed up and squatted over Summer’s head, taking her hair in each hand and hauling her up, forcing his huge cock into her mouth. She tossed and turned but didn’t fight back much, quickly swallowing him and kicking out with her feet as he pinned her face down. The others closed in, one pushing his trousers down and lining up with her wet pussy, plunging in.

“Look Ruby, isn’t it pretty.” He nipped Ruby’s neck and used his feet to get her pyjamas off entirely. She was wearing a pair of pink knickers with a cute Beowolf on the front. Cupping them, he teased her cunny beneath, pushing his fingers up against her and feeling her puffy lips swell up on either side. “Guess it’s time for you to feel it as well.”

Instead of taking her missionary, Taiyang laid Ruby down face-down, but tilted her head back so she wouldn’t suffocate in the sheets and so she could see Summer being gangraped on the screen. Not that she was awake to see, but the thought still had him hard. Looking down on her, he ran his hands over her back and to her delightful bottom, leaning down to plant a kiss on her left butt cheek and then moving over to the right.

_You’ve got such a small and cute bum, Ruby. I can’t wait to see it in a swimsuit tomorrow._ Or to find an excuse to slip a hand under that or see someone else do it. _We’ve got two weeks here,_ he thought, smiling into her cheeks and licking at her tiny asshole. _Plenty of time to experiment and have a little fun._

He took his time to squeeze Ruby’s cheeks apart and lick at her tight little pussy, listening to her mumble in her sleep and writhe on the bed unlike what he’d done for Yang. Over her pert bottom, he watched Summer be rolled onto her side and have her own ass taken, a black man slamming into her anus without care for lubrication. Summer bucked in their hold, transfixed with a cock in all three holes and writhing under them.

The two remaining men had taken a hand each and were holding hers against their shafts, with Summer pumping far harder than a victim really would. Even if she was trying, there was no hiding the fact she loved every moment of it.

Summer deserved it. Their holiday was about all of them having fun, the girls included, so while that meant he got to have a little fun with them, it wasn’t fair to leave her alone, especially when she’d opened his eyes to this in the first place.

“Just you and me, Ruby,” he whispered, peeling her labia open and licking up into her tight kitty. “Hmm. You taste so good, like a sweet strawberry dessert.”

He kept eating her out and watching Summer be abused for a few minutes, happy to just lay there between Ruby’s legs with his hands squeezing her soft little buttocks. Every now and then Ruby would gasp or move a leg in her sleep. Taiyang paused when she gasped and a little moisture trickled over his tongue. He thought for a moment she might have peed in her sleep, but he quickly realised the truth when Ruby’s breathing came out in short little pants.

Ruby has cum. His cute little girl came. The thought was dizzying and somehow both arousing and paternal. Licking it all up, he rubbed his nose into her cunny, wondering if it was the first time someone had ever made her feel that way. It probably was considering how socially awkward she could be.

Summer didn’t see, sadly. She was too busy being manhandled onto all fours, a man underneath plunging into her twat and one behind fucking her ass, while another rammed into her face so hard spit and cum flew out her mouth. The one doing her anal lifted her leg up like she was a dog taking a piss, offering a perfect view of her cunt to the cameras and everyone watching. Taiyang read a few of the comments, smiling proudly as people gushed over _his_ gorgeous wife being gangbanged.

“There are probably lots of people watching us as well,” he told Ruby, crawling up over her body and kissing her shoulder. “How does that feel, baby? You’re a star.”

When they were out tomorrow swimming, he wondered how many people would look on with knowing smiles, having seen the two happy girls playing in the pool naked and fucked raw. Would anyone approach them? He trembled at the thought, sinking down over Ruby’s soft body and letting his cock rest between her cheeks.

_She’s so small. I’m completely covering her._

Unlike Yang, he could lay over Ruby from head to toe and smother her body into the mattress. He might even hurt her if he squashed her too hard. Luckily, his lust was a little more under control. He carefully lowered himself down onto his elbows, brushing the hair away from Ruby’s neck and kissing her hairline.

“I’m going to make love to you now, Ruby. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

Taiyang took his length in hand and eased it toward Ruby’s pussy, rubbing it up and down to collect some saliva for lubrication. Her cute little pussy was already ready for him, even if she herself wasn’t. With only a little force, he was able to part her lips for the first time.

Ruby made a frustrated sound.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, kissing her scalp but making no effort to draw away. He pushed harder, securing her shoulders with one hand so she couldn’t ride up the bed away from him. “It’s okay, baby. I’m going to push inside of you nice and slow. You’ll love it, Ruby. Just like your mom does.”

Her tight body was all the answer he needed, squeezing down on him with warm hardness, crushing him in a tunnel so tight it stole his breath away. Taiyang kept pushing, raining kisses down on her neck and shoulders, all the while keeping his eyes on Summer being spit roasted between three people, a fourth cumming onto her hair and shoulders, spraying her with his seed.

Ruby’s body yielded under him. Her warm skin welcomed his, her small legs dangling between his own, her bum squashed up against his pelvis. Taiyang let out a guttural sigh as he hilted himself in her, leaning as much of his weight into her as he dared.

“That’s it. I’m inside you, Ruby. I’m doing it.” He drew her face away from the screen to lick her lips. “I’ve taken your virginity, Ruby.”

“Mmhm,” she whimpered.

“Harder?” he asked, intentionally mishearing. “If you say so.”

Ruby’s tight pussy clung to him as he drew out, her hips rising off the mattress as though afraid to let go. Taiyang rewarded her by pushing slowly back in, forcing her back down into the sheets. Pressing a hand down on her bum, he held her there, drawing out and thrusting in a second time, now with less resistance. Ruby’s breathing picked up, short and frantic gasps and moans coming from her as he slid in and out, stretching her until he could fuck her properly.

It was incredible how little time that took. Small as she was, her body was just like her mother’s – made for fucking. Made for dick. Taiyang planted both hands down so he could plank over her, swinging his hips back and forth, fucking her faster and harder until Ruby’s body was rocking against the bed, bouncing up and down on his cock.

“You’re going to grow up to be just like your mother,” he wheezed, slamming into her. “Not just in looks. Ugh. You’re going to – ah – be a cock-tease like your mom too. Such a good little slut. Hm. That’s it. Squeeze me tight, baby.”

It might have been coincidence that Ruby came at that time. It probably was. Either way it was his undoing, causing him to gasp and collapse atop her as her little body tightened on his dick, her legs spasming as an orgasm took her.

“God, that’s it. That’s it, Ruby!” He cupped her face, making her watch Summer on the TV as he threw caution to the wind, squashed her down into the mattress and _hammered_ his ass back and forth like a drill. “Me as well,” he wheezed. “I’m going to cum inside you, Ruby. Are you ready? Are you ready for daddy’s sperm?”

“Mmmhm,” Ruby mumbled without waking.

He chose to translate that as “ _I’m ready, daddy_ ”.

With his final thrusts, Taiyang slammed forward and into her, squeezing tight as he unleashed himself with a desperate cry. His cock bulged and expanded within her, sealing her tight cunt and expelling a long, sticky stream of cum deep into her womb. It was followed by a second and then a third, until even his balls were wrung dry, squeezed tight and flush against her soft bum cheeks.

As if planned, the men fucking Summer came as well – and maybe it was planned, maybe they were watching him and timing with him to better offer the perfect room service. If so, he’d be tipping generously.

Summer went rigid between them, eyes bulging out as every hole was filled with cum at once. Taiyang gripped Ruby’s cheeks and desperately angled her face toward the screen, imagining her watching as spunk erupted from Summer’s pussy, ass and mouth all at once, spraying out as his wife convulsed in the most obvious and powerful orgasm he’d ever seen.

Slamming down onto the bed on her side, Summer heaved for breath, shaking and flushed, trembling with cum leaking from every hole even as the men squatted up on the bed and jerked off to a wonderful bukkake finish. The comments of those watching streamed by at sixty miles an hour, streaming so fast he had no hope of reading them.

_That’s my wife,_ he thought, with more pride than any husband should. _God, she’s so perfect._

His daughters were as well, both of them. Ruby looking so small and adorable laid on her stomach with cum dribbling out her tight little hole. Yang on her side, roughed up and flushed, huge breasts spilled out with her legs spread. He couldn’t have asked for better. Drawing out of Ruby fully, he stepped off the bed and looked down on them both with a proud, fatherly smile.

Curious to see what everyone thought, he picked up the remote and changed the channel from watching Summer gasping in post-orgasmic bliss to his own room. He saw himself, sweatier and redder than he’d imagined, and also Ruby and Yang looking so cute and spent. Much like with Summer, there were plenty of horny guests tuning in.

_“I’d do anything to fuck her,”_ one said.

Others agreed quickly, but Taiyang was already staring at the screen with a wide smile. Ruby was so much like Summer in both appearance and personality. Would she have the same desires there as well? Probably not, he knew that, but it didn’t stop him going ahead with his crazy idea.

Coming back to Ruby, he picked her up and carried her to Yang’s bed, shifted Yang onto her side and laid Ruby down. He took the time to arrange her nicely, laying her on her back with her hands crossed above her head, then pushing her legs up so she had her knees in the air, feet down and little cunny exposed to the camera.

Taiyang then snatched up a notepad and pen off the side and wrote a quick message on it, then held it up to the camera. On the screen, the message appeared.

**Room 117. Door open. Have fun.**

A few comments blurred by, but less. Noticeably less. The silence was ominous. Telling.

Smiling eagerly and knowing everything in the rooms would be recorded, he stooped down and took Yang under her armpits, hauling her up and into him so that she was flat against his chest with her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped her legs around him and guided himself into her, lowering her down onto his cock with a pleased sigh.

Yang whimpered in her sleep, tightening her arms reflexively around his neck. He kept his hands under her tight behind, squeezing as he let himself out but pushed one of Yang’s boots into the doorway to pin it open. On the outside his girls had left one of the little door signs saying “Do not Disturb”.

Taiyang flipped it over, wondering if Yang and Ruby had even wondered why the other side said “Disturb”.

It was a clear sign for anyone in the hotel who wanted to come in for a little fun. Outside, people were already having just that, some couples fucking in the corridor, others letting themselves into rooms and maids coming and going, cleaning up rooms – and their occupants – so that those waking up in the morning would have no clue and no evidence of what happened to them. As long as he brought Yang back before four, she’d be nice and cleaned up by the time she and Ruby woke up. They might be a little sore, but they’d assume it was sleeping in a new bed.

Loud footsteps hammered down the corridor and Taiyang stepped aside, drawing Yang away and watching with a wide smile as three large and overweight men pushed into Ruby’s room, eyes alight with ill intent. A fourth arrived a second later, and he just knew more would be coming. With any luck, Summer would still be tuned in to watch their daughter used just like she’d been.

“Come on, Yang,” he said, walking away, bouncing his eldest on his shaft with every step. “It’s the first night of our holiday and there’s so many things we can do.”

Yang murmured against his neck. The sound was lost as the bedsprings in Ruby’s room began to creak and squeak frantically.


End file.
